Our invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a solid state device, and particularly to such an arrangement for providing good heat transfer from the solid state device to a chassis or heat sink, and for providing connections from the solid state device to a printed circuit board without strain.
Solid state devices, particularly power transistors in radio or electronic equipment, are frequnetly operated under conditions (considered normal) that require that the device be attached to or in engagement with a heat conductor or sink so that the device will not overheat. At the same time, such devices must frequently be connected to a printed circuit board. Typically, the printed circuit board is an insulating material having relatively thin metallic patterns, none of which provides very good heat transfer. Furthermore, the connecting leads of the solid state device and the metallic pattern of the printed circuit board are relatively fragile, and hence must be protected against strain during the soldering operation and thereafter during normal usage.
Accordingly, a principal and relatively general object of our invention is to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for a solid state device.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for providing good heat transfer from a solid state device or power transistor to a heat sink.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for a solid state device that permits the device to be connected to a printed circuit board without strain on either the solid state device or the printed circuit board patterns.
Another and fairly specific object of our invention is to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for a solid state device, the mounting arrangement providing good heat transfer characteristics so that the solid state device will not overheat, and providing good mechanical characteristics that protect the solid state device leads and the printed circuit board pattern from strain or breakage.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved solid state mounting device that provides good heat transfer from the solid state device to a chassis or heat sink, and that enables the solid state device to be readily connected to or removed from a printed circuit board pattern.